


The Dawn of Solo

by hanaH



Series: Ben Solo Deserves Better [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars the rise of skywalker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaH/pseuds/hanaH
Summary: [If you've watched TROS, you might be feeling more than a little upset]Kylo Ren has died, and Ben Solo lives on.Ben finally returns home.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Ben Solo Deserves Better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574278
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	The Dawn of Solo

**Author's Note:**

> I had just watched The Rise of Skywalker and to be completely honest I don’t know how to feel about it.
> 
> I just know that our boy Ben deserves better.
> 
> This was written at 2:00 AM, so let me know if you spot any grammatical or spelling errors.
> 
> I’m trying my best to type in between fits of sobbing.

Everything happened so fast.

In all his years being in battles serving under a strong power-hungry warlord, Ben had never moved so fast. And never had the call to the light side been as strong and as clear as it had been then.

It was a matter of life or death, but he has never felt this _invigorated_ in a battle. His mind had never felt this clear, his soul never felt more at peace.

Outnumbered, he fought skillfully and valiantly.

The Knights of Ren fought to kill, and yet he felt no fear.

How could he, when he could still see his father smiling at him.

How could he feel fear, when he could feel the love of his mother protect him.

How could he, when he felt his bond with Rey drumming to the beat of his heart - alive, the strongest it has felt ever.

His hands are drenched in blood. His past checkered with his mistakes and misjudgements.

But it didn’t matter for even a second when he stood side-by-side with Rey to face the mastermind of all the evil that had threatened to envelope the entire galaxy. Rey, the one person who had consistently called for him to _come home_. The one who had shown him mercy when any other wouldn’t have spared him a thought. The one who would have willingly took his hand, had he been the one to call for her.

Ben had never moved so fast, but he wasn’t fast enough. He felt it - the feeling of his life force being ripped away from him.

The feeling of _Rey’s_ life force being sucked away.

Cold, chilling down to the bone. He could hear the blood running in his head, feel his heart beating in his chest.

They both fell with loud unceremonious thuds.

It hurt, ached, and felt so miserably cold.

‘Rey!’ his mind called out. _I need to get to Rey_ , he winced. She must feel so cold, so tired.

He stumbled to his feet. He had started this, and he will end this.

If not for him, then for his father who still forgave him despite his sin.

For his mother who had never stopped seeing the light in him.

For Rey, who had suffered the most.

“The Skywalker family ends with you!” Palpatine roared, sending a wave of the Force so strong it sent him flying and falling down the ledge of the throne room.

Ben had forgotten what fear felt like. Even when he crashed against the walls of the chasm, a large stone jutting out making hard contact with his leg when he landed on the cold stone floor. He had only hissed in pain and annoyance, but he felt no sense of terror.

“Rey,” he could barely speak.

He could hear the sounds of lightning crackling in the air.

_She’s facing him alone_. Blanching, he looked around to assess his situation. He could hear the sounds of a battle picking up.

He jumped weakly, grabbing on to the stone to climb up, relying heavily on his upper-body strength and his one good leg.

_I have to get to her._

He willed himself to ignore the growing searing pain.

He grit his teeth, pulling himself up - sending whatever strength he could to Rey.

_I said you won’t be alone with me, and I never lie._

He could barely stand. He could barely see, with his vision a blur and the dust just settling.

Then he saw it.

Her, on the floor.

Breath so shallow you would think she was - _No!_

He’d almost collapse from exhaustion himself, but he wouldn’t give up now.

Not when it had finally ended.

Even when he had to crawl, he inched his way closer to her.

“Rey..” he whispered, sitting up and holding her in his arms.

Her eyes were open, but unfocused. Her breathing shallow.

Gently, he placed his open hand on her and did for her what she did for him on the ruins just hours ago.

The Force, is a weird and wondrous thing. Exogol was devoid of living things, but he could feel it in the air still.

Like a dull drumming at first, that picked up tempo and began buzzing as Rey began to stir.

He’d taken what he could, and gave her some of his.

Rey gasped for air as she sat up.

He still held her close, like she was a fragile thing that would break at the slightest tremor.

As her eyes refocused, he couldn’t help himself but smile softly.

_She’s safe._

“Ben,” she smiled wide, hands reaching up to touch his face as if in disbelief.

“I’m here, Rey. I’m here.” his voice was barely above a whisper.

“I know,” she closed the distance between them. “You’re with me.”

More than a peck, but still shy and meek, they kissed.

The kiss was soft, and warm, and safe - Ben had never felt this. _Rey_ was _soft_ , and _warm_ , and _safe_.

Ben pulled away, and for the first time he was grinning, and Rey could feel her heart do somersaults.

“You’re coming home.” Rey said.

“I’m coming home.” Ben repeated, humming as he leaned into her embrace. Eyes closing as the exhausting finally caught up with him. “I’m finally coming home.”


End file.
